


The Pirate and the Mermaid

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Adventure Time - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cute, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Lesbian, Love, Magic, Magical, Ship, Sunny - Freeform, Sweet, True Love, beach, lesbian fairy tale story, lesbian mermaid, lesbian pirate, lovley, mermaid, only love, pirate, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Once upon a time........there was a Pirate girl on her ship, deep in the ocean a Mermaid, as an accident happens, fate worked that the two will meet......(fairytale- story style)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 8





	The Pirate and the Mermaid

Once upon a time there was a Pirate girl on her ship searching for treasure, the girl has short blue hair wearing an elegant long red pirate coat, a white pirate bluse wiht an necklace, black pirate pants with pirate boots, on top of her head she wearing a pirate hat, she walk over to the high searching spot on her ship and search for the next Iland, with her ocen blue eyes she look trough her pirate telescope, quick she found an good looking Island and with her ship she start to navigate.

On the same time but deep in the Ocean swim a girl with long blonde hair, have a blue flower in her hair and a blue mermaid tale, yes this girl was a mermaid and her name was Rachel, she was the Princess of this area, today the young mermaid made again a exploreing adventure throught her land, she loves to explore her world and getting to know anything about the creatures they life here, also all kind of stones, seaweed and shells. She take notes and after time she needed her rest, she swam to her hiding place, a big rock near an Island but above the water, Rachel take place, grap her hairbrush and start to brush trough her hair, shes also so fascinaed from the human world, she look arround and spot a ship.

"Come, on!!!, No!!" the pirate girl screams but it was to late, her ship crushed into a giant Rock, the girl fall backwards and passed out. Rachel saw the Ship sinking and fast she swam over, she spotet the pirate, she was stunned how pretty this girl was, fast she rescue the girl and swam to the Island.

The pirate open her eyes, slowely, blink a few times and mumble "Oh, I am dead?, wehre the hell I am?" "You are at the Island Arrbay!" she hear a voice, fast the pirate look arround and spot next to her a girl in a blue bikini, with a blue flower in her hair and a dragon tattoo on her left calf. The pirate looked over the girl and tought she was pretty, maybe that was the treasure the pirate has hoped for "did you saved me? Thank you!" the blue haird say honest, the blonde girl smile and say "hey, no problem" and walk closer to the girl "you sure youre okay? does anything hurt?" the girl in the bikini ask careing, the girl look and check herself and say "No, I...guess im fine, thanks to you" now the pirate see her beautiful green eyes, they sparkle like a diamond. "Im Chloe and thanks for all this" the pirate say and stand up "Im Rachel, nice to meet you" she say and want to shake hands, Chloe accept it and ask "Is this youre Island or why you here?" Rachel look at Chloe and say "you could say that yeah, come on, you better change chlotes and I can make you something to eat" Chloe look at her unsure and say "but you will not kill me or? I mean you alone here right?" Rachel giggle and say "I think if I would killed you it would happen before, dont you think?!" Chloe let out a little smile and say with a little gasp "yeah youre right, sorry", Rachel take her hand and together they walking to Rachels spot.

Arrived Chloe was soo stunned from the place, it was a hughe house, a real house, not just some trees and other shit, a real fucking house, with a hughe fireplace at the outside, a mini- bar and a little pool and that in the middle of an jungle, Chloe diddnt know what to say so she say nothing, inside there was all a normal house also has, Rachel walk with Chloe in the bedroom and give Chloe a new pair of Chlotes and shoes "Okay you can put it on, I think it will suite you, I make something to eat okay" Rachel say lovley and Chloe nods, Rachel walk outside and Chloe change her Chlotes. Chloe is finished and walk outside, she wearing now a white bluse with her necklace, a three-qaurter black jeans and boots, she smell the amazing food Rachel cooking and apropo Rachel she also dressed up in a very cozy a bit over the knee simple dress in blue. "It smells amazing" Chloe say walk over to the fireplace "Oh I hope that" Rachel say and look over Chloe "I see the Chlotes fit, Im glad" the blonde add and Chloe answer "me too" Rachel smile at her and say "you can sit down, diner will be ready any minute".

After Chloe eat her diner, the girls did talk, waht Chloes mission is and why Rachel is here, "wouw I would love to travel the world and see all the diffrent places, isnt that great" Rachel say impressed "yeah it is but it can be lonley, im really glad you saved me Rachel" Chloe say again very honest, Rachel take Chloes hand and both look in each other faces, its getting dark outside and Rachel spotet it "OH NO! I...I have to go, I will come back tomorrow in the morning, I promise, sleep well Chloe" and Rachel run fast away, Chloe couldnt say anything, she just saw how Rachel run away, but Chloe was so tierd to think of that and go to sleep.

_Yeah Rachel the mermaid has also magic powers, she can transform into a human but only as long as the sun shines._

The next day Chloe made herself breakfast and going back to the beach, she search her boat, she found it and was suprsised that it was heal and not broken, she could swear she saw how it break into two pices. She saw Rachel comming behind the boat, she smiles big at Chloe and say "oh, you saw it, I tought I can suprsise you and good morning" she was now next to Chloe but the blue haird just stand there with her mouth open and say "II.....III.....I swear it broke into two pices, I swear Rachel!" Rachel put her arm arround Chloe, Chloe could smell now her mint smell and hear Rachel say " Chloe you told me yesterday you punched you head by the accident maybe you caint remember anything right, but isnt it great its heal and you can go and travel the world!" Chloe look over Rachel and say "yeah sure" Chloe dosent want to go, first of all she want that Rachel goes with her. "Hey you wanna see it? I can give you a look arround" Chloe say and Rachel smiles say "I would love that".

Arrived at the Captains bluebeard ship Chloe show Rachel her ship, they came to Chloes room and Chloe swear again it looks diffrent, more cozy, beautfuil and more space, but Chloe dont ask, she just take it "you really have a great ship and I love youre adventure stuff" Rachel say with enthusiasm, Chloe smiles. Both now sitting at the edge of the left side from the ship, they have a beautful view at the ocean and talking again about Chloes adventures and Rachel, the blonde showed Chloe her book from her underwater notes and she was very impressed, "you know, im so happy I meet you Chloe, I only know you since two days but..." Rachel say and both looking into each others eyes "I know Rachel, I feel the same, I never meet someone like you" both smile each other as Chloe ask "We have some daylight left why we dont make our own advenutre?" Rachel eyes got big and she agrees, both get down from the boat and they had an amazing adventures day, Rachel show Chloe more of the Island, they cooked together, they worked a bit on the house, they talkd wich each other until it was late and Rachel had again to go but Chloe graped her arm and say "No, you dont go, we had such a great day, you have more then five rooms in this house, you dont have to go, I dont want that you go!" Rachel feel Chloes pain she hatet it that she caint tell her the truht "Chloe, really I feel it to, I really dont wanna go, I....I wish I could tell you but I caint. I.....I have to go. Im sorry!" Rachel say with whiny eyes and run fast but Chloe runs after her until they wehre at the beach and Chloe saw it, Chloe saw Rachels truth.

The next morning Chloe wating at the beach, it was still dark but the sun begun to shine, she waiting for Rachel and she came or better she swim, Rachel dive up and saw Chloe at the beach wating for her, Rachels eyes got big, she tought one second if just should dive back in, but she diddnt, slowely she swim to Chloe and Chloe say "STOP! Dont get close!" Rachel feelt sad she stoped near the beach both wehre just inches away, with her arms she hold herself, the waves make that it looks like she swipe from the right to the left, she look Chloe into her face and listen to every word she say "so you a mermaid and you have magic powers, I mean you look like a human and then not and now it make sence, you made that with my ship and that house. You have strong magic powers arent you?!" "Thats all true Chloe, belive me I really wanna talk to you, but...but I didnt know how and..." Chloe look at her and cut her off say "I get that, I really do, I bet its hard" Rachel let out a sad smile and say "it is" Chloe get closer to her, her boots in the water, Rachel looks up and ask "do you still like me?" Chloe let out a smirk and say "I like you even more now" both smile at each other as Chloe bend down and Rachel try as good as she could to get up, they finally kiss, soft and sweet, both feelt it soo much, after they kissed they smiled at each other and Chloe say "I never tought kissing a fish is sexy" Rachel had to laugh, make a gesture with her finger and say "come here" and they kiss again.

The sun say its midday, Rachel let her magic powers work again and Chloes ship has now a mermaid pool, Rachel dont want to leave Chloe just for one second,they took some food, drinks and other stuff from the house and now they sail on the big ocean, on there own adventure.


End file.
